


The Right Way

by Brenda_vk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda_vk/pseuds/Brenda_vk
Summary: Severus is determined to propose in the right way to Hermione. Will he succeed?





	The Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my very first try at writing fanfiction. I'm a huge sshg shipper, so I wrote a fanfic on them. Hope you enjoy...

Severus Snape was nervous. Any former student of his would have laughed aloud seeing the most hated Hogwarts professor in this state. But the only person to witness his unease was Hermione Granger, former know-it-all, current Hogwarts charms professor and the one who was sitting with him in this beautiful muggle restaurant.  
"Severus, are you sure you are all right?"  
_‘All right? Do I look all right to you woman? I swear I have not been this nervous even when that dreaded snake was threatening to bite my neck off!’_  
"Of course I'm all right. Let's order Champagne, shall we?"  
They were there to celebrate the 3-year anniversary of their relationship. Severus had found it was safe to assume Hermione was not running away from him anytime soon, and so had decided to take their relationship a step forward. And now that he had at last decided that, he wanted to do things the 'right way'. That is where this muggle restaurant came in. He had even hidden the ring in the Champagne bottle. Now the only thing left was for the bottle to be ordered and the ring to be discovered.  
“No, thanks.”  
“What?” To say he was confused was an understatement. He had never even imagined that his careful 5-day planning will come apart with 2 simple words. “But Hermione, we are celebrating right? Wine is a sort of a requirement with celebrations.”  
“Severus, I need to tell you something...”  
He was sure he was gaping at her now. _’She is going to leave me’_ , his brain was chanting. In his internal cacophony, he failed to notice that Hermione was the one fidgeting now.  
“Severus, I know you did not want this, but some things are just out of our control… I’m sorry to break this to you this way but… I’m pregnant!” Hermione had finished off her speech in record speed and was almost cringing in anticipation of his reaction. 

_‘She’s not leaving me!’_

_‘Wait, did she say pregnant?’_

_‘She is carrying my child!’_

_‘I’m going to be a father!!’_

If Hermione would have been asked what Severus’ reaction to this news could have been, her answers would definitely not have included what was happening currently. Severus Snape had gaped at her for a second, then had let out such a hearty laugh that it had startled her for a second.  
After almost a minute of such laughter, Severus at last calmed down. He proceeded to kneel in front of her.  
“If that is the case, then I don’t think you would have any problems with being my wife?” His words may have been impassionate, but his eyes were shining with such love for her that Hermione found herself crying in joy. Instead of answering, she simply clung to him. He drew away from her with the brightest of smiles on his face.  
“Now, let us go and get your ring from that Champagne bottle.”  
She just laughed.


End file.
